Redemption
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Ten-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ This day was going to be slightly different because she wanted to talk to him. She was playing piano for him since four months, but they never talked to each other. Not even once. (AU/AH)

 _Note:_ One shot for now. I mean no offense to anyone. I don't own these characters except this imaginary plot. Reviews are always welcome =)

* * *

Caroline sat, waiting in a corner at her cousin's bar. She was fiddling with her blind stick, thinking why Klaus' men didn't arrive yet. They had to come by this time to pick her up, yet they didn't.

This day was going to be slightly different because she wanted to talk to him. She was playing piano for him since four months, but they never talked to each other. Not even once.

It all started four months ago. She had decided to stay with her cousin, Lexi, for some time, as her mother was going to be busy in coming time period. Being sheriff was never so easy task to Liz Forbes. The time Liz would spend with her daughter was very little, yet Caroline understood and appraised her mother for what she was.

Caroline was never mistreated by anyone around her despite of her visual impairment. Liz was a very protective mother. So totally Caroline was brought up in a healthy environment.

Just for some change, she thought of visiting Lexi who was living at Seattle and running a bar and grill of her own.

Caroline liked when on every night there would be a musical band performing at the place. On one night, she took an opportunity to play her favorite instrument, piano.

When she was at school she had attended for keyboard classes. And because of her love towards the instrument she had continued it to the next level.

At first it had become hard for Caroline as she couldn't find the position of the keys. It was one of the times that she was depressed because of her disability. Maybe it was also one of those times that she had actually wanted to see world out there. She wondered how it was like to have sight. To see, and capture the beautiful moments in her life was her ever unfulfilling wish.

Of course, that didn't stop her from giving another try.

Her mother encouraged her and in addition she was one stubborn person. She practiced hard.

Now playing piano was a piece of cake to her.

And that was how she managed Klaus' interest.

She didn't know when heard her playing, and how she managed to grasp his interest, but one day his right hand man, Stefan and other of his henchmen came to Caroline.

They simply asked that if she could play for Klaus.

At first, she was too surprised because he was one of those people living with dark fame. Before Caroline came to Seattle she never heard of him. But according to Lexi he was popular for his dangerous deeds. People were afraid of him.

Lexi didn't like it when Stefan put out Klaus' proposal which had Caroline playing for him sometime until she leaves the place and in exchange of that Klaus was ready to pay her. So there was no forcing of things upon her. Klaus' henchmen had behaved in a civil manner.

Still Caroline rejected.

Not because she didn't want to play for him, but as she didn't want to do it for money.

She clarified Stefan sternly that she won't accept if they had offered riches.

Klaus only wanted to listen to her playing that instrument.

And then it started.

She would be taken every night to his place. Stefan led her the way into a room. He had made her sit near the instrument.

* * *

Caroline had heard the door shut sound. She was alone then. But she had a feeling that she wasn't. Someone was watching her, someone was there in that room with her.

Probably he was Klaus Mikaelson.

He didn't make any sound. Caroline felt nervousness claiming her. She played in front of many people and never was that much tensed. In front of Klaus, it wasn't as easy as she imagined.

Though she had run fingers on the keys before she started, which was an act to take her mind from anxiety.

Every night when time was up she would stand and wish him by saying "Good night, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

Caroline smiled at another memory. She tripped down then and someone rushed towards her, supported her to stand straight. He gave her cane.

 _"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson"_ was all she said. Not even then he talked to her.

Today someone had almost attacked her. Caroline shivered at the thought. She still could feel that burglar's hands on her. She was at a supermarket when a gang entered. Lexi was there too.

But that didn't stop them from taking advantage of her weakness. Caroline tried her best to fight, but then suddenly she heard sounds of shattering glass, growls of men, and public's panic. She cried until her surroundings became dangerously quiet.

* * *

"Lexi!" she called out for her cousin, while searching for her cane.

"I'm here, Care!" Caroline felt Lexi's hands around her in a comforting way. "Hush, it's fine. Everything's over."

"Wh—what happened?" Caroline asked trembling a lot.

"Are you fine, Ms. Forbes?" Stefan's firm voice came from her left.

Her teeth fluttered and she managed a nod. "Wha—what did you do?"

"We have to get out from this place, Ms. Forbes, before we draw too much attention," he said helping the cousins in finding their way out of the market.

* * *

Caroline wasn't too innocent to understand that the gang was dead. But she didn't understand the reason why. Why Klaus had his men kill them?

Actually she had to be repelled by that violence, but she couldn't. She was glad that she was saved from them.

So, she wanted to thank him again.

She then heard Lexi's voice. "Your hero's waiting for you." She teased using nick name they had given to Klaus.

Caroline smiled lightly. "Stefan's here?" she asked standing up from her chair.

"No. A guy named Marcel. Another of Klaus' henchmen came for you today."

Caroline frowned as Lexi walked her out from the back door, towards the car in the alley.

"Ms. Forbes," they heard another low pitched male voice.

"Hello," Caroline wished back the guy, Marcel.

He opened door for her and Caroline got inside the car. "Bye, Lexi."

"Yeah, take care."

When Caroline reached Klaus' place in twenty minutes, Marcel once again opened door for her and led her inside. She didn't need any assistance though.

To get to the piano room, Caroline had to take two lefts and a right, approximately fifty steps from the entrance. There was no stair case involved during the walk.

"Thank you," she mumbled to Marcel as she got in.

Once again she walked in front of familiar eyes. She wasn't bothered like she used to be. She was now comfortable surprisingly. Placing cane against the wall beside the piano after she found the seat, Caroline ran fingers on the keys slowly.

She began to play one of her favorite solo pieces. She wanted to tell him how she felt then. Happy and relaxed. And when she was done, she didn't move from there.

Caroline's heart was unusually beating faster.

"Thanks for what you did today, Mr. Mikaelson," she mumbled. "Though killing is not required."

She thought she wouldn't get a response from his side. But he did respond for the first time.

"Then what do you suggest Ms. Forbes?" he spoke. His voice was silky and warm. _Hmm, this is how he sound like_. The closeness of him shuddered her a little. He could be merely around ten feet away from her.

After hesitating for a minute, she replied. "Probably a warning?"

She heard sort of huffing sound from him. "I presume you are well aware of their intentions Ms. Forbes." He said. Caroline listened as his footsteps closed her. It shivered her to the core, though she knew he wouldn't harm her. "Do you have any idea what would happen if Stefan wasn't there for you both?"

Caroline gulped a swell formed in her throat as she nodded. Soon some kind of woody cologne surrounded her. Caroline bit her lip and touched the keys of the piano.

"I shouldn't have said those words. I'm sorry," she mumbled tensely and tried to get up. Once again she was about to trip down but he caught her hand, gave her support. "Oh, thanks again." She laughed out a little embarrassed. Caroline found his skin warm against her, like his voice.

"That's fine." He mumbled breathing upon her skin. "Need not apologize."

Pursing her lips into a thin line, she turned around to leave. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Did you have your men stalking me?"

He took a moment before answering her in a callous tone. "I asked them to look after you."

She was taken surprise by his words. "Why?"

He didn't reply for that. Caroline waited for almost a minute while standing in front him. He did it for her? It was an unexpected thing.

Other than her mother no one had looked after her.

"Are they been watching me from the day one?"

"Yes."

Biting her lip she stretched out her hand to reach her cane, which was passed by Klaus. "Here, take this."

"Thanks for your concern, Mr. Mikaelson." She was trying to more polite and grateful to him.

When she opened the door, she heard him speak again. "As a matter of fact, Ms. Forbes," he paused and let her turn around to face him. "The world completely filled with cruel people. Being soft towards them may not help you in survival."

Caroline tilted her head to a side. _That isn't absolutely true_ , she wanted to argue against him. She understood that he was broken inside. He had gone through something which she hadn't. Or else people wouldn't jump into conclusions.

"If the world is that much cruel then you wouldn't have your men to look after me." She stated calmly. And then a smile graced her face.

"Good night, Mr. Mikaelson."


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ This day was going to be slightly different because she wanted to talk to him. She was playing piano for him since four months, but they never talked to each other. Not even once. (AU/AH)

 _Note:_ I mean no offense to anyone. I don't own these characters except this imaginary plot. Reviews are always welcome =)

I'm glad to continue this. It is going to be a 10 chapter story or maybe less. This chapter begins with Klaus point of view and it is before Klaroline met.

Thanks for checking into the story!

* * *

 _0o Chapter 2 o0_

A night in the Seattle is one of the things which Klaus like.

Glimmering buildings, he would pay attention to them every day. Reason is unknown, even to him. He would watch all the buildings across from his place.

Thinking about the fact that he knows half of the city's population, and every detail about them would always make him feel proud and that too within time period of one and half year.

But no one ever saw him. No one knows how he would look like except for his men. Klaus preferred to stay hidden in the dark, and operate using his men.

He had his reasons.

It didn't mean he never got out of his mansion.

Whenever he likes to roam out he would go out without people knowing of him. Except Stefan no one knows what he would do, where he would go.

One of the perks of being in darkness.

Today he felt like he had to get out.

And in about minutes he was out, walking across the streets alone. The combination of his black Henley shirt and the plastic chains he would always wear around the neck was making him look like a regular man, though he wears a formal suit most of the time.

He was in his routein walking road when he thought to have a drink.

The next bar and grill was his stop.

Getting inside he noticed that the environment was not calm. They were cheering a band which was going to perform.

His smirked at appropriate timing.

He ordered a drink for himself and listened as the band began to perform.

Klaus would always enjoy living among the crowd. He wished for a normal life but never got one. He was in this field because he had to not because he was interested.

Perhaps that was the reason for his frustration. He had felt he was missing something.

He was trying his best to stay strong like his brother, Elijah, but he was not as good as him. Dissatisfaction was growing inside him, and this loneliness was killing him mentally.

He needed something to take away that feeling.

It was then he was fetched back to the reality by a sweet wave of music hitting him.

Klaus placed his glass of scotch back and glanced at the stage.

The band vacated the stage long back. Someone else was playing a piano and he couldn't get to see the face of that person because of his position was far away and the piano was covering the player.

Not that he cared to see the face. He focused on the playing. All the customers from the other side were staring at the person in awe.

Of course, whoever playing was doing that job like just fine.

As the time progressed Klaus nodded to himself. _Fine_ would be an understatement. The player was excelling at piano.

He was not a perfectionist at piano to judge, but to someone like him the music was initiating a flow of power, emotions.

Klaus' smile disappeared when the player stopped it.

He had to see the face.

His curiosity turned into astonishment soon when he found a blind lady stepping down from the stage by the help of a stick and another person.

He quickly got up and walked across to have a close look of her as the blonde player curtsied at everyone who was clapping. Her eyes were down and there was a smile on her face.

At an instant, Klaus stood in a corner and watched her.

She was something. He could say that.

Humble and soft were two things in her he figured out immediately.

Klaus slowly concluded something as he watched her roaming around the place with another blonde.

Maybe she could solve his problem.

* * *

"What!" Lexi exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Caroline let out another chuckle. When she told Lexi last night Klaus spoke to her for the first time, that was the reaction she got. Lexi was asleep when Caroline returned from his place, which was the reason she waited till morning.

"Unbelievable." Lexi huffed another time. "I mean your _hero_ , who never opened his mouth for four months had spoken to you? Truly you did a great job," she scoffed and patted on her shoulder. "By the way, what's the secret?"

Caroline shook her head slightly as reached for the bowl of cereal and found the spoon.

"I merely thanked him for what he did to us." She told and took a spoonful of cereal.

"Of course." Lexi started to play with Caroline's other hand, which was a habit of her. "What did he say then?"

Swallowing Caroline replied. "Nothing. He had his men from the day one, Lexi."

"Stalker." Lexi grumbled in a disapproving tone. "Was he arrogant to you?"

Caroline quivered her head as no. "I didn't find arrogance in his voice. He didn't reply sometimes, I wonder why."

"Uh-huh?"

"Yeah." Caroline groaned placing another hand on the dining table. "I don't know but I feel like that entire 'bad-guy' thing is a pretense. He is something else."

She felt Lexi's grip on her tightened a bit. Her cousin was tensed.

"Care," she began it in a sisterly voice. "It's better if you didn't involve in that mess that much."

Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded in agreement.

Lexi added: "He's just getting started in that business anyway. So—" she trailed off.

Caroline sighed. "I get that. _Better to prevent than cure_." She sang.

Lexi chortled. "Yeah. Ok then, you go and fresh up. We have to leave to the grill."

"Sure."

 _0o Chapter 2 o0_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 **0o Chapter 3 o0**

"Hello, Stefan," Caroline wished with a smile as Stefan opened car door for her.

"Good evening, Miss Forbes." Stefan was as formal as ever.

The journey to Klaus' place was nothing special. Caroline would lean back and relax always and she did the same today. It was calm, smooth drive like always.

Stefan helped her out and led the way to the room. Once Caroline settled she ran fingers across the piano keys with a smile and began to play.

She was lost into time, but was fetched back when she felt someone's presence around her.

Of course, she knew it was Klaus.

Finally she ended to play the melody.

"Well," she heard him speak then. Quickly she hid a smile coming to her face. "That is the best of yours."

She didn't prevent a smile then.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

There was silence for longer time and Caroline thought she had to leave. She was about to get up when he spoke again.

"Miss Forbes, I would like to offer you a drink." He said in a cool tone.

Caroline was a bit surprised. She sat there while blinking at the ground. "I—" she could use a drink. "Sure." She muttered getting up on her feet.

"This way." He put a hand on her back and led the way for her. Caroline was cautious all the time as she set foot in different area, and she couldn't feel secure without her cane.

He didn't hint about anything, and then suddenly he grasped her shoulders, made her sit down in a chair.

Caroline adjusted in there soon.

"What would like to have?"

"Orange juice?"

She then heard to the sound of footsteps. She was thinking that they belong to Klaus, but his voice came from closer proximity.

"Miss Forbes," he cleared throat, "how do you like it here?"

"Seattle," she rested hands on her knees. "I really am enjoying here with my cousin Lexi and then I'm playing for you."

"So, there's no inconvenience like I'm expecting?"

Caroline laughed a bit, and then shook her head. "Playing piano would never bother me."

She heard a ruffling sound coming from him, then someone's footsteps again.

"You can leave," Klaus snapped.

It took Caroline a moment to understand he didn't say to her.

A second later, he commented. "I see you are very passionate about that instrument." Caroline smiled as she heard to the sound of flowing liquid. "Here." He passed a glass to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled taking it.

A moment later she asked. "Is there any specific reason behind asking me to play for you?"

Klaus inhaled deeply before he replied in a lighter tone. "It is because first time when I heard you playing, you took my mind off certain things. I really find it pleasant."

"I'm glad for helping you." She muttered gulping a little.

A minute later he asked quietly. "How long you are going to stay?"

That— she didn't expect that coming from him.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Whenever I wish to return I can." She informed. "So far I like it here."

He buzzed a 'hmm.'

"Tell me, your place Mystic Falls, is it better than Seattle?" he asked all of sudden.

Caroline should not be surprised for that. Klaus was having his men guarding (or stalking) her. So, it was pretty obvious that Klaus knew everything about her.

"How can I compare a town to a city, Mr. Mikaelson?" she chuckled. "Mystic Falls is a small but peaceful town. I love people and the environment. And I know every inch in there as I had been living since my birth. But Seattle—" she shifted her eyes into space, "I never know much of it. We can find different types of people."

That was true. Caroline had met different people.

Some were open-minded, some were innocent, some were arrogant, some were dangerous.

She didn't know Klaus comes to which category.

He wasn't completely dangerous.

Because if he was, then he would have taken advantage of her long back.

She could say that much.

He was suddenly asking about her past. His questions were hesitant at the beginning. Caroline figured it out and began to answer normally. To her, Klaus didn't seem like a person who would terrorize people of Seattle. He sounded more like a regular man.

She absolutely forgot what Lexi told her in the morning.

Klaus managed to modify his impression in her mind.

He sounded distant sometimes though, and Caroline didn't go to that part despite she was curious to know about him.

She was expecting that one day he would tell her.

* * *

From that day their relationship began to change. Very slowly and it was rather enjoyable. Of course.

Caroline loved the way he began to receive her. Klaus made a habit of stopping her for a drink on every night.

* * *

Lexi had identified the changes in Caroline's behavior. Unusual and distant smiles during day time were the new things Lexi got to see. At first Lexi tried to ignore them. And then thought of sending her back.

But the moment when Lexi saw news was the moment she concluded something else.

The news was about an entrepreneur, who had dealings with Lockwood family, and he died because of _cardiac arrest_.

No one knew who was behind that, although everyone knew Lockwood family was not having a good reputation around Seattle.

Lexi had been thinking to move from the city since two years, but never was serious about it.

She had to leave the city as soon as possible. Selling out her bar and grill was the first thing she did.

Packing up the bags was remaining.

She turned around to find Caroline, who had been dull from the moment she declared she was selling her place.

Lexi sighed. "Why are you pouting Care?"

"I'm not." Caroline mumbled fidgeting with her cane. "Are you sure about your decision?" she asked for zillionth time.

Lexi chortled for that as she sat on the bed in front of her. "Come on, Caroline. I was thinking I'm going to be free from this city. I always hated it, don't you know?"

"I do." Caroline nodded. "Just I still couldn't digest this. You know, I thought you're going to stay here for a while."

"It has been a while." Lexi shrugged her shoulders a little. "And things don't seem safer now. I'm sure this is just the beginning."

Caroline didn't seem convinced.

"Then are you sure about the next place—" she bit her lip, "that it would be safe?"

Lexi glanced at her nails blankly. "I don't know." She replied a minute later.

Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line and quivered calmly. "Ok." She got up. "I have to go to Klaus."

"Are you crazy?" Lexi squeaked. "We are about to leave in a few hours."

"A final good bye? Please."

"You didn't tell him last night?"

"No—" she paused. Lexi groaned this time. "I will go now."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lexi asked, wondering without knowing Klaus' place how could she take Caroline.

"I asked Stefan to come over. He knows everything." Caroline informed. Then they heard a honking sound coming from outside. "He's here."

Lexi followed Caroline out and warned her not to spend too much time with Klaus.

Caroline just smiled and nodded before settling inside the car.

Stefan threw Lexi a brief smile saying: "She'll be fine, Miss. Branson."

Of course Care would be fine or else her mum, Mrs. Forbes will be chasing all of them including Lexi for not opposing whatever the shitty deal it was.

That was Lexi's nightmare though.

* * *

When Caroline set her foot down in front of Klaus' mansion, she was a bit guilty and sad.

Caroline didn't even hint him on her leaving to another place. He would probably be expecting to see her during night.

"Miss Forbes, this way." Stefan's voice snapped her out. Soon she felt a warm hand on hers.

Maybe Klaus was in different room. Stefan felt her hand shivering a bit. Like the first day she was at this place.

"There's no need to worry Miss Forbes. I'm sure Klaus will understand that much." He comforted.

"It is not about that Stefan. I—I don't like to—" she trailed off with a sigh. Then they turn to another left.

"—To say goodbye?" he was clearly hiding his amusement. Then a chuckle vibrated through his body. "Figured out."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with an awkward smile. "I really enjoyed my time with him." She admitted bluntly after a moment of silence.

Stefan didn't reply to that which made her nervous.

Soon she heard a door click sound. Caroline inspected the floor beneath her cane. Stefan made her sit in a chair by saying: "Wait here for a moment. It seems like Klaus has to return."

"He didn't know about my visit?" she asked pulling her cane close.

Stefan sounded tense as he replied. "Just like you Miss Forbes, he grew attached to you." He exhaled a bit. "He didn't know that I have brought you here."

Caroline gulped a little. Her stomach churned up and it made her sick. _What does 'he grew attached to you' mean?_

There was silence between them until Caroline spoke out.

"You know Klaus well?"

"Since we're ten." He said in a lighter tone. "We both are very good friends. My family used to work for his. But he never treated me like a subordinate."

Caroline beamed at him. "How Klaus is like?"

Stefan walked towards another chair and took a seat in front of her. "He's not what you think he is. That's all can I say."

"I know." She mumbled.

She heard him shuffling in his place. Then he declared standing up. "He's back. I'll let him know that you are here."

Caroline gave him a brief nod before he left. She sat there in absolute silence while thinking.

"Caroline?" she heard Klaus' perplexed tone coming from her behind. "Is everything ok, love?" She could sense anxiety in his voice.

Her heart was thumping against her chest as his footsteps closed her. "I'm leaving." She blurted getting up and turning to his direction.

He was dead in tracks.

After what it could be called as an uncomfortable silence, he buzzed. "Oh?"

"Actually—" she started in a hurry. "Lexi sold her place. She's moving to New York. And I'm living with her, you know—"

"If you want, then you can stay here." He offered taking steps in her direction. "I'll make arrangements."

Caroline smiled widely at that. He was trying to sound casual.

"It is tempting." She laughed out. "Still I must turn it down. Lexi will be pissed off, and mum—" Caroline bit her lip, "she didn't even know that I was coming to your place."

"I'm not worried about her though." He snapped.

Caroline raised her brows a bit. "Klaus—"

She never got a chance to complete her sentence. Before she could register, Klaus was kissing her.

 **0o Chapter 3 o0**


	4. Chapter 4

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

Please comment =)

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 4 o0**_

Klaus had gone through different phases in his life. This time—was the hardest of all.

A month had passed after that kiss.

One stressful month.

He didn't know what had gotten into him on that day. He felt like he was being dragged to her. By the time she declared about her departure Klaus couldn't handle it properly.

When he saw tears coming from her eyes, he felt like a pervert.

Klaus was many but never tried to force himself on a woman.

That day was bitter. Sweetly bitter.

* * *

Softness was all he could feel while kissing her.

Her lips were plump, and Klaus didn't want to leave them forever. He started to feel wetness on his face. Abruptly he pulled back and watched tears flowing down to her face.

Klaus, for an instant, froze in his place.

Pulling back completely he cussed mentally. "I—I'm sorry." He mumbled and saw her shiver slightly. "I shouldn't have done like that."

She was still afraid of him? He didn't know that. His conclusion caused him pain inwardly. He was about to move away, but she managed to hold his palm and surprised him.

"Kiss me." Caroline let out a whisper.

* * *

A smile crept to Klaus' lips while he entered the same old piano where Caroline had played for him.

His mind was stuck to the day when she left him alone.

* * *

Klaus let out a huff of smile when she asked to kiss her.

"Are you sure?"

With a nod Caroline blushed, and began to chew her lip from inside. Klaus smirked as he reached for her cane and took it from her hand. Placing it in the chair he glanced back at her cautious face.

He soothed caressing her cheek. Her body seemed to relax gradually. He curled around her waist with one hand and pulled her body close to him.

Klaus leaned down to her and about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"I want to see you first." She stated in a hurry.

He frowned quickly, not understanding how it was possible. She smiled as her hand touched his jaw. His eyes were on her entire time as she took her time to discover his features.

First she placed her hands on his shoulders and trailed along the length and down to his torso. "You wear suit." She mumbled.

Going up she cupped his face with both of her hands, traced his jaws. Slowly she trailed up and he found her touching his hair.

"Curly hair." She mumbled tilting her head as she ran fingers through his curl locks. "I wonder how it looks like."

"Two shades darker than yours." He replied.

Klaus wetted the corners of his lips. There was a ghost of smile on his face watching the glow from her.

From the middle of his forehead she went to his temples.

"You are warm." She commented.

That was true. Her skin felt cool against him.

Her fingertips came upon his eyes, and Klaus instantly closed his eyes. Very delicately she traced the curve of eyelid and brow bone on either side.

She went down to his cheeks and caressed them with back of her fingers. "Stubble beard." She nodded as if she came into conclusion.

Klaus frowned slightly in confusion.

He inhaled softly when her fingers were around his nose, tracing along the shape. Her rosy fragrance hit his senses strongly.

She was hesitating for something. He rubbed her back soothingly in response.

Her fingers were shivering for sure, as she went to his lips.

Caroline began to smile widely as she ran her thumb across his lower lip. He didn't understand why.

He grasped her wrist and placed tender kisses on her fingertips.

Her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. Klaus placed her hand on his special spot, his neck.

Instantly he closed his eyes when she traced his neck. She rose on her toes and nuzzled her nose closer. Klaus had to part his lips and took a small amount of air as her lips were pressed to the pulse point. His instincts were forcing him to grab her waist and pull her closer.

Caroline pulled back slowly when he was breathing hardly.

There was smirk on her face as she told: "What are you waiting for?"

Klaus smirked back and dragged her near. He stared at her for a second before claiming her lips. This time he was a bit softer.

She was new to this. He figured it out.

Her lips were still trembling in the kiss. Klaus didn't mind to cool them down. Gently he nibbled her lower lip and earned a moan from her.

Both of them were lost in time.

Pulling back he let her breathe for a moment while he skimmed against her cheek, corner of her mouth.

"Klaus." She said his name in between. Klaus absent-mindedly buzzed as his kisses went down to her neck. "I—I think I must leave."

He froze again.

 _No!_

He wanted to yell, but he didn't.

Nothing in his life stayed for long. Now not even her.

He pushed himself away from her completely, and turned around. If he turned back, the he would definitely stop her.

"Leave." He forced out a mutter.

* * *

Klaus cocked his head to aside as he ran his fingers across the keys of dusty piano.

He missed her.

He wouldn't get to see her again. And he didn't keep close tabs on her. That was what she asked for.

Pressing randomly on keys Klaus shook his head. Probably he should ask Stefan to keep an eye on Caroline.

"You're playing it wrong." He then heard Caroline's voice from the door.

He snapped head to her direction.

She was there for real this time.

There was a smile on her face. Like always she was wearing a long plain skirt, and a blouse. Slowly Klaus' eyes registered Stefan's presence beside her. He was grinning too.

Stefan mouthed a 'sorry' as she walked inside with the help of her cane.

Well, Klaus was not. He was more than glad to see her.

Robotically he made way towards her and pulled her into a bear like hug and her feet were almost off the ground. She let out a melodious laugh. "I missed you, too."

Klaus smiled brightly as he pulled back and glanced at Stefan.

Stefan sighed. "Yeah, I'll leave you two alone. Miss Forbes, I guess you remember Miss Branson's deadline." He warned before he left closing the door behind him.

She smiled smugly and nodded quietly to herself.

Klaus didn't get anything except that Stefan had brought Caroline all the way from New York to Seattle just to see his friend happy.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"I—" Caroline let out an awkward laugh. "Well, that's not at all embarrassing." She commented wryly.

Klaus smirked lightly.

"Lexi has been complaining about my behavior." She spoke keeping her eyes down like usual.

"What did you do?" he asked tucking her blonde to the back of her ears. He didn't stop smiling like an idiot.

"I'm barely touching piano." She admitted with a blush.

Klaus raised his brows. And he had been standing in front this piano for hours.

"And then Stefan showed up. He told me about you." Caroline giggled. "You were acting like a hermit?"

"I was distant, yes, but not—" Klaus muttered disapprovingly.

Caroline smiled crookedly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Klaus caressed her cheek as she pulled him into a kiss.

"I missed you." She admitted again.

"You are going to stay here?" He asked hopefully.

Caroline gave him an apologetic shrug. "My mum's going to visit me in a week. She doesn't know anything about you Klaus."

"I told you before, love. I care neither about your mother nor about your cousin." His lips brushed against her cheek, felt her smiling quietly. "I'm damn serious."

"Lexi has given me time. I should return before my mum's visit."

"You are not going anywhere." He snapped and kissed her on lips again. "Be mine, love."

Both of them froze simultaneously.

Klaus was a bit shocked with himself. He had been thinking if she ever returned to him, then he wouldn't let her go this time. Perhaps, that was what he put out.

He didn't know what she was thinking.

He waited calmly.

Caroline stiffened a smile as she brought his face closer to claim his lips softly. Klaus was confused, not knowing how to consider it. Whether it was yes or no.

At that moment, he didn't consider about the problems she might face if she said yes. His enemies could become hers as well, and probably could plot against her. Who knows.

 _ **0o Chapter 4 o0**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 **0o Chapter 5 o0**

Caroline was grinning widely by the end of piece she played on piano.

Klaus came from nowhere and kissed on her cheek. "Hmm, you are amazing." A giggle escaped from her lips as a response. "Why do you always smile throughout the song?"

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she replied placing a hand on his jaw. "Because I'm in love with this."

He was quiet for a moment before he pulled back making her to let go of his face.

"Why do you love this instrument of all?" He wondered.

Caroline began to think. She never thought of a reason.

"I don't know—"

She heard him huffing out. "Is it that hard to tell why you love something or someone?"

"It is." She beamed. "When you hate someone or something, you can able give at least one reason why you hate." She tried to get up and did with him holding her hand. "But when someone asked you why you are in love with a person or anything, you cannot say the reason—"

"I don't agree with that." He disapproved. "See, I love watching you play because it gives me relaxation I need."

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. _I_ cannot say why I love." There was silence between them as he began to play with her fingers. "I like you." She admitted. "And I really don't know why."

Her heart was beating fast when he took some gap to reply.

"So you are saying you will stay here with me?" he asked trying to hide his true emotions. Caroline could sense that much.

"My mum is thinking that I'm living at New York with Lexi." She heard his growl and shook her head with a snort. "I know what you'll say. _'I don't care about anyone, love.'_ " She mimicked his using his accent. "But you have to, Klaus—"

"I don't." He cut her off sternly. "Caroline, I can protect you. I can save you from any possible danger."

"It's not about that." She told quickly.

"Then what?" She heard him ask while curling around her waist. When she hesitated he urged her. "I don't want to miss you and I'm never so much sure about anything."

She was melting to his words. Gradually.

"I know it Klaus." She pressed her hands to his chest, and gulped a little. "You never told me anything about you."

Caroline felt his body tensing up after that. "There's nothing much to know about me."

"You don't have to hide anything." She stated in a comforting way. "I'm willing accept all of you."

For almost a minute she only heard him breathing.

"Let us go out." He came up then. "Only you and me. Away from this place."

Naturally it caused a smile to her face. "Is it going to be fine? No attacks, no killings?"

Klaus inhaled sharply. "No one knows how I even look like, Caroline. Except my men though."

Raising her brows up, she made a face. "How is that possible?"

She could imagine him smirking. "That's a secret." Kissing on her temple he asked her to wait in the room before he left to make arrangements for their outing.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Caroline reached for her cane.

* * *

"Well—" Klaus paused.

Probably he would feel inconvenience with her state when she asked where they were now.

"Don't hesitate." She insisted him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sitting on the top of car was a different experience to her. She said she was fine, but Klaus lifted her up and made her sit there, while he settled beside her.

The car was really strong, maybe.

No one was with them. Though Klaus told his men were at some distance.

"Just explain me what are things around us." She mumbled lazily.

A second later he spoke. "Sun is going down. Half of it is hidden by a mountain. Birds are flying on their way back to home." Caroline smiled at that. "All the buildings of the city seem smaller now. The city skyline is in dark one side and the other side is bright. Like always Space needle is standing out because of its unique shape." He purred in a lighter tone.

"Like you?" Caroline giggled.

Klaus quietly chuckled. "No, like you." He touched her nose tip.

"I'm not unique." She said sitting straight again.

Klaus cleared his throat. "I don't agree, love. You're unique to me." Caroline's cheeks heated up instantly. There was silence before he asked in distaste. "You will leave in two days?"

"I'm staying here for two more days, Klaus." She murmured. "As soon as my mum leaves I think I might come again."

"Or else you'll have me dragging you back." She heard his arrogant voice and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You like me?" she asked biting her lip. Once again her heart sped up its pace.

Tugging her lower lip Klaus ran his thumb across it. He didn't say anything. She didn't know why he wouldn't reply sometimes. For sure, her lips were trembling as she thought he would kiss her on her lips.

But he pressed his soft lips against her forehead after cupping her face with both of his hands.

"Is this enough for an answer?" he breathed against her skin.

Caroline grinned widely, and nodded her head as yes.

* * *

"Why you like me?" he asked all of sudden while they were on their way back to mansion. "People say I kill, I corrupt, and many more things. Even though you like me?"

Caroline tilted her head slightly in his direction. He wouldn't stop wondering why she returned.

"Because you've shown me hidden side of you." She replied smoothly.

It was a fact. If Klaus had showed her his face that he was showing the world, then she would probably be running for hills.

Even she knew it.

She simply stopped worrying about such things as she decided to enjoy this time with him.

He didn't let out another word.

"Klaus—" she leaned back against the seat, "please stop being restless."

She only heard him breathing heavily. She was only wishing him speak to her openly.

* * *

Taking her hand into his, Klaus led her inside.

"Tell me something about you, love?" he asked her after a long pause.

Caroline pressed both her lips into a thin line. "What do you wish to learn?"

"Anything, which you didn't tell me yet." He said in a lighter tone.

"I always wonder how it is like to have sight." She blurted, and quickly found his body tensing again. "I got used to that, so no issues."

"Have you ever tried a surgery?"

"I have been through." She replied keeping her tone light. "Twice. Still luck is not on my side. Doctors have declared that it is going to be permanent. They said some layer was damaged so—" she trailed off.

Klaus rubbed her fingers in a comforting way.

Distantly she could hear footsteps and figured out his men were walking in the halls, like always.

Walking inside the room, she heard to closing sound of door behind them.

"It is your turn." She said. "Tell me something about you."

Klaus chuckled quietly. "Told you before, love. There is really nothing much to know about me. I'm boring. My life sucked until I met you."

Caroline smiled as he made her to sit down which she later found it as a mattress.

"And then?"

"I like watching you play."

"You told me that before." Klaus huffed out a laugh for that. She brought her lips front into a pout. "Please speak to me, Klaus. Let me know your feelings, your thoughts, your past."

She felt him settling beside her.

"I'm happy being with you." He took her hand again. His voice was silky as well warm. "I want to see you smile, and I'll do anything for that."

"You are talking about _me_ when I asked about _you._ " Caroline's lips curved up. "More." She urged.

A moment later he stated. "Anyone can see the light in you." He inhaled softly. "I don't want it to be destroyed at any cost, and I feel like protecting that light." He caressed her cheek, and his voice seemed distant now. "If anything happens to you—"

"What would happen to me?" she brushed off. "Klaus, I thought you'll take care of me." She said teasingly.

"I will." He snorted. "I promise."

* * *

He was gentler than she expected.

Caroline didn't have any problem to moan his name that night.

She never had such intimacy before with anyone. Things would probably be better if she had vision. At first she was scared, was insecure. Klaus cooed things in her ear. His words made her feel special, like they would always.

His skin felt warm against hers. She enjoyed how his woody cologne surrounded her.

"You're ok?" he asked covering her body with duvet.

Caroline sighed weakly, but at the same time she was content. When Klaus curled a hand around her, she didn't mind moving close to him. Quickly he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

Silence was one thing that Caroline was afraid of.

Out of nervousness, she began to make irregular patterns on his torso. She felt his skin was not that perfect as she imagined. Irregularities. As if there were healed wounds leaving a remainder. She didn't dare to ask out loud.

Minutes passed but none of them spoke out.

She thought he slept, so she discontinued her actions.

Suddenly his grip on her tightened and pulled her closer. It made her frown.

She understood then—sometimes actions speak more than words.

With a satisfied smile, she closed her eyes going into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day morning, before she woke up Klaus left her alone.

Her clothes were within proximity.

She didn't get a chance to speak. Hours passed, she waited in the room while her supplies were given from time to time.

Stefan kept saying that Klaus would return soon. When she asked if everything was okay, Stefan simply replied that Klaus would sometimes act like that.

Caroline began to have a very bad feeling about that.

And at a point of time Stefan paced into room saying that she got a call from Lexi.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked her cousin.

"Caroline—" Lexi sounded anxious from other end of the call. "We have to go to Mystic Falls."

"Mum's fine, right?" she demanded quickly.

She heard to a heavy sigh. "Yeah, she said she cannot come. You and I are leaving to Mystic Falls. Immediately."

Caroline could sense something wasn't right.

But she could only hope not.

When she said Stefan that she had to leave, he didn't force her to stay. He insisted that he would take her to Mystic Falls directly though.

At first Caroline denied saying that Klaus needs him, but Stefan answered that Marcel and others are good at their jobs too.

Lexi, surprisingly didn't oblige to this idea.

* * *

Everything was a lie.

Lexi didn't want to hurt her, so she said Liz was waiting to see Caroline.

The truth is she was dead on duty.

Cardiac arrest was the reason behind.

For an instant, Caroline thought they were all playing with her, because Liz was very particular about her health. She knew it.

She started to feel water in her eyes recalling things happened after her mother's death.

"Please pull yourself, Care." Lexi said, squeezed her shoulder softly.

"My mum became my strength, Lexi." She let out a small sob. "I never imagined my life after her."

"It's ok. You have me now."

Caroline blankly shook her head as she wiped her tears.

"You have to move on." Lexi muttered. "We should go back to New York."

"No, I want to stay here. From now on." Caroline declared sternly.

Lexi sighed loudly. "I'm definitely not going to leave you alone. Not in this condition."

"That's fine, Lexi. I have friends here. I think I can manage." Caroline said. "It's been a week, and you should go back to the restaurant."

Lexi was about to protest but Stefan's voice came up.

"Miss Branson, if you don't mind—" he excused in between.

Stefan was beside them throughout the ritual. And even now. Caroline didn't understand the reason why.

* * *

Lexi was on her feet, and said Caroline that she would be back in a minute.

"What's it?" Lexi crossed her arms against her chest as she followed Stefan out of the house.

Stefan, who was in a casual wear, began to roll his sleeves up while looking around.

"Miss Branson, I think Miss Forbes should spend some time for herself." He agreed. She was about to retort him but he added quickly. "It's just matter of a day or two. I can convince her to return to New York."

Lexi seemed to think of it.

Maybe Stefan was right.

Lexi hated to accept but Stefan was good at manipulating people around him.

He had convinced Caroline to play for Klaus at the beginning. Importantly he had manipulated Lexi to take Caroline with him to Seattle.

She nodded in agreement slowly.

"A day or two?" she asked for assurance.

Stefan smiled stiffly with a nod.

"Fine." She snapped. "I'm going to make preparations for my journey."

* * *

Stefan was a stubborn person. Just like Lexi.

He didn't leave Caroline till she completed her dinner.

Sighing in exhaustion, Caroline walked in kitchen trying to find water. She knew the exact position of things in home. Liz had never changed them as to make it easier for Caroline.

Opening the door of fridge, she searched for a bottle and found one.

When she was drinking she sensed someone's presence behind her.

Turning around, she frowned. "Stefan?"

"It's me."

"Klaus." She gasped. Before she could move further she felt his arms around her. "Where have you been?" she demanded weakly.

"I—" she could feel his hesitation. "It's doesn't matter. I'm here now." Pressing her face against his chest, she hugged him tightly for comfort. He planted a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, you know. I couldn't come out—"

Caroline nodded understandingly.

"Don't cry, love." He patted her shoulder. "Shedding tears wouldn't bring people back to life."

She hiccupped again. "I still cannot digest the fact she's gone."

Klaus pulled back and wiped her face. "I can understand. You have to be strong at these moments."

He suggested her to drink water.

Caroline gulped down, and a moment later she composed herself.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked as she lied beside him on her bed.

"Around."

"You asked him to stay here?"

A moment later he replied with yes, and then added. "I don't trust others in your case."

Caroline moved closer to his body. She began to feel dizziness claiming her soon, but he opened his mouth then.

"I was ten when I lost my younger sister. She was five when she was dead. I loved her so much."

Caroline found herself asking him. "What happened to her?"

"We were playing then, in front of our house when someone started firing at us." He seemed distant. She could only gasp imagining someone was hurt at that tender age. "Rebekah didn't make it out, and I was injured brutally." He snorted. "You know, my mother couldn't even recognize her body."

Caroline's eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Who attacked?"

"My father's rivals." He replied trying to conceal his emotions. "I had to be under doctor's observation for almost one year."

One year? He fought with death for almost a year. And he had been fighting since then.

"Similarly they attacked all my other siblings." He let out a small huff and it felt like a soft sob to her.

Agony, hatred, sadness. She sensed them in his words.

"Only I and Elijah made it out alive."

"They attacked kids?" Caroline screeched. "They're no less than monsters!"

Klaus soothed her rubbing her back. "Lust for power is an ultimate key for anything." He said calmly. She wondered how he could manage a straight voice.

And she was shivering because of distress caused by his past.

"I heard that my parents couldn't able to recognize my siblings' dead bodies." He took breathe heavily. Caroline wiped a tear silently. "After that incident, my mother decided to protect us. So, she sent us far away from that life. No one knew about us and they thought we were dead too until—"

"Until?" She asked quickly.

"Even after many years Elijah didn't let go off his rage. He had been waiting for a chance to strike them all, who had united to bring my family down." He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I couldn't blame him. If I was a bit older when I was attacked, then I would have done same thing. Elijah, being the second of our siblings, was aware of all the shit going on in our lives. Which led him to develop hatred, and one day he had struck few of the attackers with the help of his newly developed acquaintances."

Caroline was too absorbed when Klaus went on.

"It all happened very fast, Caroline." He told. "Because of Elijah's moves our parents were killed. Then one day he got his turn."

She didn't know what to say then.

"I—" she blinked a couple of times. "I'm so sorry."

Klaus didn't say anything. He didn't move either.

"You don't have to continue this life, Klaus." She murmured softly.

"I promised my brother that I would finish remaining of our attackers before I die."

"Then there won't be any difference." She said sharply. "You are a better person than them Klaus."

He let out a bitter laugh. "I killed a few already."

Caroline trembled at the thought. She had to be afraid of him, but she was not.

"And I'm going to kill like I promised Elijah."

"Klaus—"

"Don't try to change my mind Caroline." He snapped. "As soon as they are dead, I can get rid of this life."

A minute later she asked. "So, you are planning to be normal?"

"If everything went well, or else I—" he didn't get a chance to complete.

"You will be fine." She said determinedly.

Placing an index finger under her chin he made her to face him.

Softly he engulfed her mouth, stroked her lips with his lips and tongue. Pulling back he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Trust me I want to be." He replied quietly.

 **0o Chapter 5 o0**


	6. Chapter 6

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 **0o Chapter 6 o0**

Last three years were hard for Caroline.

Too many changes had taken place after Klaus left her alone in the name of 'safety.'

Standing on the seashore, she plastered a distant smile on her face. There was no intensity in the waves by the time they reached her feet.

One day she was taken to a hospital. Klaus said he still was having hope in her case, that she could see things.

Dr. Greta was her eye specialist then, who was a good friend of Klaus' mother. And she confirmed that Caroline could take another and final operation.

Caroline had thought that it was impossible as her previous doctor confirmed she couldn't go through any surgery.

She dared to put an effort, with many hopes, though she tried to stay calm. Third time—turned out as something else.

Dr. Greta had told her to follow certain techniques to restore eyesight: Bates Methods for eyes; as people after surgery cannot see immediately.

Caroline had been practicing.

She had been seeing blurred things around her, though she couldn't differentiate between colors, not even shape of objects.

But then one day Klaus left her.

He wouldn't have gone if one of his rivals hadn't found about her.

He had told he got information that certain rival gang suspected something about her. They didn't know how she looks like.

He said she had to be safe.

Caroline hadn't understood, in fact she hadn't wanted to.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me, Klaus?" Caroline asked weakly.

Wiping the tears which leaked from her eyes, Klaus muttered. "For you, love. Everything for you."

Caroline kept swallowing lumps that were forming in her throat.

"Please do not strain yourself too much, love." He said pulling her close. She buried her face into his chest. "Try to understand this situation. I cannot risk your life. If anything happens to you, then I will never forgive myself."

Warmth of his skin beneath her face was always consoling her, physically. By that time she made a habit of making patterns on his back.

"You have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't stop playing piano. You should continue with your life. Go where it takes you." He told wiping the last traces of her tears. "If we meet next time, then I want you to explain me about things you captured with your eyes."

"You believe I can see?" she asked raising her head. She could perceive something was smeared in the darkness.

"Uh-huh." He pressed his soft lips against her temple. "Remember what Greta told? You just have to practice more often."

She touched his face, brought to hers to kiss him.

"You have to know something. I may not stop living my life, Klaus, but I will wait for you." A smile crept to her lips. "No matter how long it takes."

* * *

She continued leading the life in the way she wants.

She could now see clearly, distinguish between things. She was now giving paino lessons. She had gone for hiking many times. And the underwater dive she had done on her birthday was the recently captured moment.

Every day was a memory after she was cured.

She began to write them down, for Klaus.

Caroline smiled proudly.

Though somewhere she could feel something was missing out.

Her smile faded slowly thinking of him.

At the California beach she and her cousin Lexi, were running a restaurant. Their own place.

Lexi developed her skills. She became a professional now. Caroline was happy that Lexi's wish finally came true.

* * *

Getting inside their beach house, Caroline stretched out her hands and moaned in relief.

It was then she heard a discussion between her friend-slash-worker at the restaurant and her cousin.

"— Really?"

"Um, yeah. He's—unconscious when I found him."

Caroline walked straight into guest room. "What's wrong?" she asked glancing between them.

Lexi sighed towards bed.

A man was sitting against bed-frame, holding a pillow closer to his torso.

Caroline's gaze fell on the bandage on his forehead. She found him gaping at her for a moment before he smiled lightly.

She smiled back.

"Who's this?" she mumbled turning towards Mary.

The brunette exhaled deeply. "I—happened to find him unconscious near our restaurant."

"—and brought to treat him." Lexi said in a not-so-pleased tone.

"Ok?" Caroline mumbled observing the man, who was looking at the floor.

"He's mute." Mary whispered.

Caroline raised her brows, glancing back at Mary.

"How do you know?"

Lexi gave her cousin a pointed look. "He's not speaking Care."

"Oh?" Caroline observed him keenly this time.

His dirt blond curls were ruffled improperly. As he smiled stiffly at Caroline, she could see dimples forming on either side of his face. Something twinkled in his eyes whenever she locked gaze with him. She felt warmth, amazement in his stormy blues.

Snapping out of it, she spoke. "So, you don't know anything about him?"

"He'll be gone in his way, once he recovered." Lexi replied sharply, glancing between Mary and Caroline. "I'm leaving. I have some work at restaurant."

With that Lexi marched out from the room.

Mary scratched her forehead. "Lexi murdered me with her looks."

"She just wants to live in peace, Mary." Caroline explained walking to his side of bed. "Hello." She wished him sitting in the chair beside. "Can you hear me?" She spoke clearly, knowing that in some cases people were suffering from deaf and mute.

He simply nodded.

It meant he could hear her.

Mary moved opposite to her friend. She was nervous for some strange reasons. Caroline observed that and thought it was because Lexi didn't like her bringing this guy to home.

"Can you give me your address or number?" Caroline asked. "I'll let your family know that you're safe."

The man shook his head again.

Caroline frowned. "You—don't know your address?"

He shook again.

"Family?"

The guy nodded.

"You don't have a family?"

He quivered in response. Caroline looked at him with pity. "Where do you stay?"

The dirt blond hair guy shrugged his shoulders inconveniently. Caroline quickly understood what it meant.

"Fine." She inhaled looking at Mary. "Do you have a name?"

He simply gazed her.

"Ok." She muttered getting up. "I—I think we should help him." Caroline said to Mary, who nodded in agreement. "Just give me a minute. I have to make some calls before I jump into conclusion. Until then take some rest."

She said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mary followed her out and made sure Caroline wasn't around the room.

"I'm sure she's convinced." She said turning to the man who just smiled.

"Thanks, Mary." He mumbled.

"Yeah, sure. I owe you that much. So— don't worry. You can count on my help, Klaus."

He smiled firmly. Of course, he didn't look happy for hiding the truth from Caroline.

"But she'll get to know one day." She said crossing her arms.

Klaus threw her a sharp gaze. "I don't think the day would ever come. As soon as I set things right, I'll leave. And I'm expecting you will not share this little information with Caroline."

Mary shrugged slightly with a sigh. She had to keep her mouth shut.

 **0o Chapter 6 o0**


	7. Chapter 7

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 **0o Chapter 7 o0**

Lexi might be rock-hard to everyone, but deep down she was soft as snow.

Caroline, of all, knows that.

And that was the reason why most of the workers would ask for Caroline's help if they want something from Lexi.

Lexi knows that too.

Caroline simply smiles at her if she was about to ask her a favor.

Caroline's mother, Liz had supported Lexi, when her parents didn't appreciate the idea of getting into the business – maybe that was the reason. Or Lexi being older than Caroline was closer to her since from childhood – this could also be another reason.

Now when Caroline asked Lexi to help the mute guy that Mary brought, Lexi accepted.

Not willingly though.

Even Lexi's fiancé, Damon Cooper, supported Caroline's idea.

Caroline inquired all the things about the guy, who was named as Nik by Mary. She simply decided to help him. She understood he had no one and was an illiterate. Caroline predicted that he might have a messy past. Might have survived on own.

* * *

"Why did you get hurt?" she asked giving Nik a glass of orange juice.

He thought for a second and signaled using his hand that he was walking when someone attacked him for money.

"Oh." She nodded, looking out of the window beside his bed when people around were screaming while having fun. "What about your—" she grew inconvenient, "your voice?"

He blinked looking around.

"I mean—" she scratched her forehead, "are you mute from your birth?"

He quickly nodded as yes.

"Where do you live?"

Nik gulped a little amount of juice and shook his head.

"You didn't have a proper place to stay?" she raised her brows.

Nik blinked for a couple of times and nodded as yes.

"Job?" She asked, growing concern.

He sucked his bottom lip and waved his hand.

"Gone?" she guessed.

He nodded again.

"You've lost your job?"

He pressed lips into a thin line, and shrugged his shoulders.

Caroline quivered her head distantly while deciding within herself.

* * *

And thus Nik temporarily appointed as another chef in their restaurant. Caroline thought she was doing favor.

But Klaus only snorted at the idea. He never thought he would end up doing this, cooking which once was his hobby. Still it was the only way to keep an eye on her.

Ever since the day she was put aside from his life, Klaus couldn't stay normal. On the other hand, he had been working hard to step out of that life.

He had almost finished everyone within one year except those bastards, the Lockwoods.

They were just moving from place to place after he killed Tyler Lockwood, the runner of their businesses around Seattle.

Klaus grew desperate to find them.

Luckily they knew neither about Caroline nor about him. Shane was the first one to find out about Caroline and obviously became the last one.

Other than Klaus only Stefan knew how much he was relieved to see Shane dead soon.

Poor Stefan was pressurized all the time.

As much as Klaus wanted see his friend free, Stefan couldn't be liberated until they take each one's life.

Both Klaus' and Stefan's family were destroyed due to that massacre.

Klaus snapped out of his past hearing Caroline's giggle coming from the entrance of the house.

He became alert in the open-kitchen, and watched her talking into phone.

She was being happy. Genuinely happy. He had been observing a constant smile from the day he settled down in here, which was from one month.

Maybe she had forgotten him, and moved on with her life. That thought was truly hurting, but that was all he claimed, wasn't it?

Scolding himself mentally, Klaus smiled at Caroline.

She smiled back. "You made lunch for me, Nik?" She asked raising her brows. "You are so sweet!" she grinned checking out dishes on the dining table. She inhaled the delicious smell of grilled chicken. "You are the best cook in the world, Nik. Probably you should participate in competitions." She said serving the food in her plate.

Somewhat it boosted his ego.

He thought he had almost forgotten how to cook. But he just had to brush up his memories. He used to cook during his childhood, the time he and Elijah were sent away from their home.

Klaus had learned to cook with the help of his care-taker.

"Did you eat?" she asked chewing her food.

Klaus shook as no.

"Oh? Come, sit with me." She pointed other chair in front of her.

He smirked while taking seat and Caroline served him food.

"I really didn't get a chance to speak to you properly. So—" she began, "do you like it here?"

Klaus nodded as yes, and sighed to her a 'thank you.'

"Not a problem, Nik." She huffed out a smile. "You know something? Lexi is very happy with your work and planning to offer you a permanent job."

Klaus smiled widely. But deep down he knew he had to leave when the time comes.

She concentrated on her food for a moment.

"I'm planning to go out for Christmas shopping after lunch. Would you like to come with me?"

He finished his food and stiffened a smile.

"By the way, Nik—" He looked back after placing his plate in the sink, "— smile more often and smile freely." She winked standing up, "Good for your health."

Klaus observed her as a distant smile crept to his lips. She walked beside and put her plate in the sink.

* * *

Caroline kept giggling as Klaus was having her standing on his feet while he danced. He curled hands around her securely, as he moved around the room.

"Klaus!" she squealed when Klaus lifted her up in his arms and made a couple of turns.

Huffing out a smile, she rested her head onto his shoulder when he finally stopped.

"So, you know how to dance then?" Caroline teased again, keeping her eyes down.

"I guess you got your answer." Klaus said smugly and claimed her lips. Caroline moaned caressing his cheek.

The blonde bit her lip as she traced the outline of his face. She began to trail her fingers across his face once again.

"You're smiling?" She raised her brows. "Wow."

"Why, you think I'm incapable to smile?" He retorted placing her down in a chair.

Caroline chuckled softly reaching for his face in darkness. Klaus held her hands to cup his face.

"No sire. I'm just little surprised to find a smile on your face. It is not very frequent."

"You're exaggerating, love."

She ran thumb across his lower lip. "All I want to say is—you should smile more often. It is good for your health, Klaus."

* * *

A song brought Klaus back to real world.

Caroline stared at the radio while she was driving the car. Klaus, surely, saw variation in her expression. The corners of her lips curved up into a lifeless smile.

Klaus identified that it was one of the songs that Caroline had played for him in the past.

He inhaled deeply before turning his head out of the window.

Did it mean she still do remember him?

Secretly Klaus wished so though he didn't want her in any kind of danger and that too because of him.

When they both got down at mall, Caroline walked step ahead of him. Of course, she was quiet, for some reasons.

Klaus' phone vibrated. He took diversion from the path and found a spot where no one was there.

"Yes, Stefan." He snapped at phone.

 _"Is everything ok with you?"_ Stefan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, and have you tracked them down?"

Klaus heard his friend's sigh from the other end of call. _"Mason is being very careful about his moves. Only a few of his members know about his whereabouts."_

"I don't want to hear this crap, Stefan." Klaus growled, watching his surroundings. "Do whatever it takes. I want him. Dead or alive."

 _"We're trying, and Marcel has been caught during the process."_ Klaus cussed loudly for that. Though he had put everyone's life in danger for his stupid revenge, he was always particular about their safety because each one from his gang had sworn their loyalty to Klaus. No one should spill beans about him. Not for free, of course. He managed to bribe them in that way.

 _"Don't worry. We got him back."_

"Who took him captive?" Klaus asked getting suspicious.

 _"Hayley Marshall."_

Klaus clenched his fist listening to that name. He wouldn't forget her. She was the one who had betrayed Elijah for some better offer.

 _"Klaus, Hayley suspected that you're alive."_ Stefan informed. _"But Marcel and I took situations into our hands. She's dead now."_

The Mikaelson huffed.

"Good." He muttered. "Is there anyone at loose who thinks I'm alive?"

 _"None as far I know."_ Stefan replied.

"But?"

Klaus could feel his friend hesitating. _"Ignore everything, Klaus. If possible I will complete this work alone with our gang. Why don't you continue to live there with Caroline?"_

Soon his mood changed. It seemed lighter now. Even he tempted to say yes.

Klaus just beamed. "You know, Stefan, you cannot manipulate like you're doing to others." Stefan let out chortle, and he added. "We both together got into this mess. And together we are going to complete this."

 _"And then?"_ Stefan coughed out. _"Happily ever after?"_

Klaus laughed out heartily and glanced at his surroundings. "Yeah, happily ever after."

 _"Ok."_ Stefan sealed the discussion. _"How's Caroline?"_

"She—" Klaus' smile vanished gradually, "she's fine. She's happy now."

 _"Does she know about you?"_

"Nope. I—I don't think she'll be glad if she found out the truth."

 _"Klaus—"_

"Nik?" Caroline's voice chimed around.

Klaus ended his conversation with Stefan and placed his phone back swiftly.

He walked out of the space plastering a casual look on his face. She looked around and found him.

"I'm truly sorry." She gave an apologetic shrug. "I—I was so absorbed, and didn't see where I was going."

Klaus just gave her comforting smile, and shook his head.

"What are doing here?" she asked, frowning slightly. He pointed at his surroundings. "Looking around?" she guessed. Klaus nodded as yes.

"Oh." She buzzed. "Come, I'll show you around." She suggested with a grin.

Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line and followed her quietly into the mall.

 **0o Chapter 7 o0**


	8. Chapter 8

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 8 o0**_

After a bright and joyful Christmas, next occasion was New Year's Eve.

Lexi like always had thrown a party, in the space behind restaurant. Everyone was enjoying, dancing as the disc jockey began to play a new theme. The crowd screamed in joy.

Klaus smirked sipping his cocktail. He kept nodding his head slowly as per the beats of song. Out of all, he spotted Caroline who was standing alone across him. As soon as she met his ignited gaze, Caroline waved at him.

He waved back.

Walking to Lexi she murmured something into her ears before she pushed everyone from her way. But one blocked her path. Klaus didn't get to see him under those lights.

Only Caroline's face was visible.

A frown smeared across his face as he noticed that she was smiling. The guy was talking to Caroline and she laughed for every ten seconds.

Klaus exhaled sharply and tried to focus only on his drink. But, involuntarily, his eyes fell upon her, and found that guy kissing on her cheek.

A hard swell formed in Klaus' throat which he gulped down forcedly. He could feel a tang of jealousy claiming his heart.

She smiled stiffly at the man before she moved towards Klaus.

"What are you doing here alone, Nik?"

Klaus blinked for a couple of times, before he shrugged casually.

"You don't dance?" she asked, sipping her glass of orange juice.

Klaus shook his head as no.

"Hmm." She buzzed glancing at dancing crowd. "I don't know why, but I'm bored this time."

Klaus bit his lower lip and sighed to her to follow out. She frowned at first, but gave up soon and followed him out.

Silence had taken over as they walked on the beach. They both could hear distant music coming from the party, and sound of the waves.

"It is really peaceful, now." She murmured closing her eyes, and stood dead in tracks. He stopped to walk and observed her under moon light.

Caroline slowly inhaled and exhaled for a couple of times.

"This used to be my life." She said without opening her eyes. "Though I was born blind, I had used my other senses to see this world."

Klaus listened to her quietly as she went on.

"You know, when I didn't have my eyesight, I had spent the night before New Year by playing piano. Now I can do many." Caroline smiled distantly. "All I ever did was playing piano, until I began to see things clearly."

He beamed at her and sighed to her that she would smile entire time.

Caroline let out a melodious chuckle. "Yeah. I smile a lot. A very bad habit of mine."

Klaus shook his head while signaling that she looks beautiful when she smiles.

She raised her brows playfully. "Seriously!"

Klaus grinned widely, and nodded as yes, touched his throat conveying that he swears.

Caroline giggled and waved at him, dismissing the topic. Once again it was silent. She bustled, staring at those waves. "You know something? Spending time with you gives me serenity I need."

Klaus glanced down as he sank his foot into the sand, playing no less than a kid.

"You ended that wavering in my mind."

He pointed at himself and raised his brows. Caroline, clearly, saw surprise in his eyes under the bright moon light.

"Yes. You are the reason." She laughed softly. "Now, don't look at me like that!" she gave a little push to his shoulder, making him grin.

The sky began to fill with lights of crackers. They heard people yelling in joy. Caroline grinned. "Happy New Year, Nik!"

Klaus smirked back, and pointed up at the colorful sky.

Caroline huffed out, and gazed up. "Awesome!"

His eyes fell upon her excited face.

Suddenly a cracker within proximity exploded in the sky. Caroline had to look away because that lightening hurt her eyes.

Klaus frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She assured, closing her eyes. "My eyes—sometimes cannot withstand higher intensities."

She opened her eyes gradually and gazed straight at his face.

He was a bit anxious.

Caroline could feel familiarity with his touch, but somewhere she was still hesitating. Her brows knitted up as she glanced blankly between his hand and his face.

Klaus suddenly became conscious, and retrieved his hand.

He was aware that Caroline was good at recognizing people with single touch. Like she said, she had used other senses to see people.

"I—" She stammered eyeing him suspiciously, "I guess we have to go back."

* * *

"Where is Lexi?" her friend, Katherine grumbled as soon as she entered Caroline's cabin at the restaurant.

Caroline glanced from her laptop, and shook her head tiredly. Lexi's friends are just like her. Growling and snapping at people around them. But Katherine was kind too.

"She's not answering my call, Caroline." The brunette placed her hands on hips and inspected the cabin.

"Damon has taken her out." Caroline answered, closing the lappie and leaned front on the table. "It's been more than a month. I didn't get a chance to see you after New Year party. How are you, Katherine?"

She scoffed. "My life is over, Care." She pulled a chair in front of the table and sat down.

The blonde chuckled. "What have you done this time?"

"I—" she hesitated, "Promise me that you wouldn't laugh at me."

Caroline raised her brows. "Why would I?" When she got a deathly glare from the brunette, she affirmed. "Fine, I won't laugh."

"Ok." Katherine closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with a guy."

"What?" Caroline didn't believe her ears.

"—My life is over, Caroline." Katherine pouted and laid her head on the table.

"Are you serious?"

"—Yeah. And I don't know his name."

"What?"

"I kind of ran into him." Katherine muttered getting up. "He's really handsome—"

"—Katherine, please start from the beginning." Caroline stifled her laughter. "It is really confusing."

Katherine glowered at her. "I spilled coffee on him accidentally when I was at a shop. He didn't even yell at me." The brunette exhaled and appeared distant. "He's really sweet and I love him."

"You can't love someone whom you just met, Katherine." Caroline said after a moment of silence.

Katherine gaped at her. "I can't love someone whom I just met?" she repeated. "But he's really handsome." She argued like a five year old.

Caroline huffed out a laugh. She knew that Katherine stopped letting a man close to her because of her personal issues. It was for the first time she came running and saying that she's in love.

"Maybe you just like him, Kat." Caroline came up. "By the way, you said 'romance' is not your thing. Then why this sudden change?" she asked suppressing her amusement.

Katherine shrugged getting up. "These days I found no one as interesting as this—"

"—coffee guy?" Caroline finished sentence for her, and smirked. "Figured out. Next time if you see him, then try to find his name at least." She teased and earned one more glare.

After walking her out, Caroline went inside the empty restaurant which was ready to close.

Mary was ordering workers to clean up everything.

Caroline took the television remote and began to change channels uninterestedly.

It was then Nik approached her with a smile, and placed his apron on the table. She smiled back and concentrated on changing the channels again.

Mary then brought a glass of orange juice to Caroline.

"Nah. I'm fine, Mary." The blonde brushed off.

"You didn't even have your dinner, Caroline."

She glanced at the brunette and took it without complaining further. She didn't know she just stopped at a news channel.

Flashing news— _the mysterious man behind those deaths is Klaus Mikaelson._

Caroline quickly snapped her head back. Two more workers gathered in front of television on the wall.

They were showing a crashed car at the spot. Caroline squinted at the screen trying to grasp as much information as possible.

 _Klaus? Klaus? Klaus?—_

She didn't hear his name for three years. She was just trying to make sure that she wasn't imagining anything.

A reporter was blabbering.

 _-Klaus Mikaelson, a new character in this story._

She had no idea what the story was, but she only understood they were speaking about Klaus.

 _-New but also a dead character_.

She inhaled sharply and placed her glass down.

 _-FBI has shared that he was the last person belonged to infamous Mikaelson family._

Caroline barely moved and didn't even take her eyes off the screen.

 _-He had been hiding all the time after his family's death._

 _He's dead?_ Caroline still was in great shock. Probably, they were lying, she tried convincing herself.

Though she glanced at the people around her, she couldn't register their expressions. She never felt so lost.

Robotically her legs made an automatic movement.

* * *

Klaus smirked watching the news scrolling on the screen.

Mason understood that Klaus was still alive, it became a serious issue. Finally Marcel's plan to divert everyone, especially Mason, did succeed. Though Klaus didn't support this idea, Stefan pressurized him to accept.

Cannot blame anyone—because they were all too tired to deal an impulsive Mason.

Mission accomplished. Now he could peacefully plot against his enemy.

His smirk quickly dropped when Caroline threw everyone a blank look. There were traces of water in her eyes before she left the place quietly.

Mary sighed to him in confusion, but Klaus silenced her mentally and followed Caroline.

He saw her leaning against one of the tables, under thatched umbrella, that were arranged outside the restaurant.

Though he walked towards her, there were many thoughts running in his mind at jet speed. He knew what kind of impact he had in her life. But still—he had no idea how she would react.

Listening to the sound of his steps, she turned her head.

He swore that a tear slipped from her watery eyes. Looking back at the sea, she mumbled: "He's gone, Nik."

Klaus gulped a swell formed in his throat. She said as if the world ended for her.

She practically sobbed. "Klaus is gone."

He could only gape at her.

"The person who believed I can see has gone." She wiped a tear before it slipped from her eye. "And I never got a chance to see him, Nik. I never got a chance to show him the things I have been writing for him since I began to see the world."

There was silence for a moment. He heard her weak sobs, clashing sounds of waves at a distant. Klaus clenched his jaws together as she closed her face with her hands.

"I never got a chance to tell him anything."

She yelped turning to him. "Though my mind says he's gone, I cannot accept the fact." She pointed at herself, and squeaked. "I want to hear that it's a lie and he's fine. He doesn't deserve to die. All he ever wanted was to live in peace."

She broke down further.

Klaus had to remind himself that he must react. Reaching for her, he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. Caroline put hand on his as she cried.

"I was waiting to tell him that I'm in love with him, Nik!"

Unconsciously a tear slipped from his eyes.

Yet he never had that kind of feeling. Sort of relief, joy that someone— _his Caroline_ cares about him. He thought she had always admired him. But love—was something beyond, as well as unexpected.

A smile swept his astounded expression.

He curled his hands around her, pulled her into a warm embrace.

Caroline buried her head into his chest as she placed her hands on his back. Soon her sobs went down, and she pulled away.

Klaus saw a frown crept to her face. Her swollen eyes were filled up with suspicion. Wiping her tears, she closed her eyes, and began to trace along his shoulders.

He understood what she was doing.

He didn't bother to stop.

He didn't want to hide anything now.

Her fingers trailed along his neck-line and slightly went up into his hair. She wasn't opening her eyes as she moved further. First she touched his forehead and then traced along the shape of his eyes, nose and finally came to his widened lips. She ran a thumb across his lower lip. And then she cupped his face with both her hands.

Klaus saw astonishment in her eyes as soon as she opened her eyes.

A gasp escaped from her parted lips.

"Klaus."

 _ **0o Chapter 8 o0**_

Hope that's not too emotional or boring or confusing. Lol. So-

Caroline found out Nik is Klaus. Finally (!)

And- two more chapters I guess, trying to wind up.

Please leave your comments! =)


	9. Chapter 9

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 9 o0**_

Many thoughts were running in her mind, and they lacked co-ordination.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth.

"You're Klaus." She mumbled closing her mouth with her palm. She was one hundred percent sure that he's Klaus.

So, this entire time he—?

Reaching for the collar of his shirt, Caroline demanded. "Speak out!"

The smile on his face was priceless. She felt so. But she was angry at the same time.

"It's all lie." He spoke for the first time. Caroline quickly recognized his voice; a mixture of warmth, softness. "I'm fine, Caroline." The corner of his lips curved up. "That's what you want to hear, isn't it?"

Caroline barely shook her head in disbelief. She sighed as water surfaced her eyes when she heard her name rolling on his tongue smoothly like chocolate lava.

Klaus-slash-Nik cocked his head to aside. "Please, love," he began in a lighter tone, "I really hate to see tears in your eyes—" He was about to come close, but she pushed him back.

"You lied to me!" she burst out. "Don't you dare come closer to me!"

There was only sadness in her voice. But only they both knew hidden intentions in her words.

"I can explain."

"I don't want your explanation." She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "And don't you dare smile at me!" she snapped, feeling irritated with his smirk.

Klaus grasped her elbow, and pulled her close. Her face flushed into a shade of red. "I apologize for everything." He murmured placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Hmm, just like the way she remembered.

"You love me that much?" he asked clasping her chin.

Caroline bit her lip as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. When she glanced up at him, he seemed curious.

She cupped his cheek, lightly brushed it with her thumb. Her eyes were gleaming as she rose on her feet, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. His lips were soft like she remembered. An arm around her waist held her securely as she slowly pulled him into a kiss. Her memories flooded back into her mind, and soon a spark re-ignited in her.

Just like she remembered, it felt. Her skin was cool against his.

"Is this enough for an answer?" she quoted him.

Klaus let out a huff of smile. "You remember everything, love." He commented kissing her. This time he took an opportunity. Long, deep strokes heated up things.

"I've missed you so much, Caroline." He mumbled kissing on her cheek.

Caroline was still busy watching him as she spread fingers on his chest.

This is Klaus about whom she had been thinking. Finally she saw him. Radiance in his stormy blue eyes was the most beautiful thing she ever saw till now. This was the way he used to look at her back then.

A frown crept to his face when she looked distant. "What?"

She barely quivered her head and beamed at him before she curled around him, rested her cheek on his chest. His hands instinctively wrapped around her, giving no space between them. He then kissed on the crown of her head, and nuzzled her hair with his nose. He buzzed with a smile as he began to swing slowly.

Caroline enjoyed the regular beating sound of his heart as the silence enveloped them.

"Let us get out." She mumbled. "Only you and me." She quoted him again. "Away from this place."

* * *

"Lexi wouldn't be happy when she finds out the truth." Caroline said dryly.

Klaus simply rolled his eyes. "Really Caroline?" She laughed out at his mocking tone. "After all these years you still—" he trailed off.

Their drive was aimless. Soon they reached city's outskirts.

"How you managed to gain Mary's help?" she asked all of sudden.

Klaus threw her a dimpled smile. "That's a secret."

"Klaus—" she warned.

"—Fine!" He snapped. "She is like Stefan. Her mother used to work for mine." He told keeping his eyes on the road. "Mary is having a brother." Caroline knew that. She re-called that Mary told his name is Austin. "Years back, he had gone through heart transplantation, and my mother helped him."

"And you have Mary do this favor." She completed in a disapproving tone.

Klaus shrugged carelessly. She was about to remark but he got a call then.

"Stefan!" Klaus wished him rather in a cheerful tone.

 _"You fine?"_ Stefan's hesitant voice made Klaus chortle.

"Never been better." Klaus purred stopping car beside, and winked at Caroline. "What's up?"

 _"I—have news for you."_

Caroline snatched phone from Klaus, and snapped at it playfully. "Even you played with me Stefan?"

There was silence from his side, before he wondered. _"Caroline?"_

"Of course." She smirked turning to Klaus. "Where are you?"

 _"Around your place."_

She was not at all surprised, knowing how they work. Instead she was happy. "I want to see you too." She declared.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, a shiny grey car stopped in front of them. Caroline was leaning against her car door watching with interested eyes while Klaus was beside her.

Soon a dirt blond haired guy got down, and turned to them.

He was almost at Klaus' height, and was in a pair of casual wear. Caroline imagined he would wear something like a suit. He waved slightly at Klaus and gave Caroline a warm smile.

Klaus waved back as she walked.

"Stefan." She addressed him.

"Caroline." He smiled back.

She hugged him. "Finally." He patted her back and pulled away. "How are you doing?"

"Good." He stiffened a smile. "So, everything is fine between you two?" he teased looking at Klaus.

Klaus scoffed from the distance. "Don't remind her, Stefan. She'll begin making a fuss."

Caroline glowered back at him, and placed her hands on hips. "Seriously!"

Stefan chuckled. "I'm glad I came after everything's over."

"Stefan, you too?" she asked widening her eyes. "I thought you'd support me." She pouted and felt Klaus' hand around her waist. "Anyway, it's ok. I forgive you both." She smirked smugly as she snuggled closer to Klaus' body.

Looking between them too, Stefan pressed his lips into a thin line. "What's next?"

"Klaus is going to stay here and also you are." She stated without any hesitation.

Stefan buzzed, placing his hands in his pockets. "Tempting offer. But I guess I have to put a pause on it." He glanced at Klaus, sending him a silent message.

"Is there any problem?" she frowned.

"No need to concern about it." He said sharply intensifying her suspicions.

But she didn't say anything, except that she stared up at him.

* * *

"Klaus are you hiding something from me?" she asked as soon as Stefan left them. But he didn't say anything in front of her. She knew how Klaus would hide things from her.

"Told you before, love. Nothing—"

"Now, tell me truth." She cut him off sternly, and drank water from the bottle.

Klaus sighed leaning against the front of car. "We have many things to discuss." He brushed off. "Tell me what did I miss in all these years?"

Caroline's mood quickly changed. She bit her lip coyly. "I don't know where I should start from."

He squinted at her while a dry smile playing on his lips. He wiggled an index finger at her, signaled to come near. When she did, he brought her palm to his lips and kissed back of it.

"You waited for me?" He asked in disbelief. "For three years?"

She beamed at him before she captured his lips.

"That's not good for an answer, love." He replied gruffly.

She giggled and kissed him again.

"Not yet." He mumbled brushing her bangs from her face. "Why?"

Caroline looked as if he was being foolish. "I think you already know." She caressed his neck. "Because I love you."

There was absolute silence for a moment.

"You know," he began to speak, "I thought I wouldn't see you again in my life. But—" he trailed off with a sigh.

"Luck is not on your side." She said wryly.

Klaus let out a snort. "You are the best thing happened in my life." He said. The way his eyes gleamed when he said that made her smile widely. "Before, I lost hope that I would survive out of this. But I tried my best to fight everything that stood in my path. Just to reach you."

"I know you'd come for me."

"You do?" he chuckled. "And you know something? Now, I'm never going to hesitate about anything that involves you."

"Klaus—" she smiled at the ground. "You worry too much than it is required."

"I told you before about losing you, Caroline." He said seriously. "If anything happens to you, then I cannot forgive myself. Never."

"But we both were not happy staying away from each other." She argued.

Klaus sent her a glare. He was not ready to accept her point. "Your safety is what I choose over everything." Caroline raised her brows, about to say something, but he didn't let her. "Before you say anything, forget it." He snapped. "I don't want to fight."

"I'm not fighting with you." She ran fingers through his curls. "It's just—" she closed her eyes and sighed, "It's ok. Now you are here. That's what really matters."

* * *

"So?" she asked ending silence that enveloped them.

"So?" he repeated.

"I don't know whether it is the right time or right way to ask—" he began.

"Ok?" Caroline still was perplexed.

"—I was planning to ask from last few minutes."

She quivered her head following him. There was a smile playing on his lips as he asked:

"Will you marry me?"

 _ **0o Chapter 9 o0**_

* * *

One more chapter! Mostly I'd upload by this weekend.

And- here's the new teen story alert. If it interests you, then please follow and enjoy.

* * *

 _Title: _ Tangled

 _Summary:_ When Prince Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, Caroline was thrilled to accept. She didn't see the coming danger in her decision. She will be taken by a group of rising rebellions and that too before the day of her marriage. -AU/AH-

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline  & Klaus

 _Rating:_ Teen


	10. Chapter 10

_Title:_ Redemption

 _Pairing:_ Klaus, Caroline

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary:_ Klaus will make an agreement with Caroline to play piano for him on every night because he thinks his life is too dark and needs someone who can help him with that. Soon he would understand that it is not the music therapy he needs but it is her. (AU/AH) Probably ten-shot.

* * *

 ** _0o Chapter 10 o0_**

Lexi was sure she misheard Caroline. She gaped between Caroline and Nik-slash- Klaus.

When Caroline told truth that was Lexi's reaction.

Klaus didn't appreciate when Caroline suggested that Lexi must know the truth. His idea was to leave everyone and everything behind and to start a brand new life.

Of course, that would happen after Mason's death.

Still Caroline thought Lexi had right to learn the truth. After all, she is Caroline's remained family.

Thus Klaus gave value to her emotions.

"And you both want to get married?" Lexi squeaked in disbelief.

Klaus mentally rolled his eyes. "Is there any problem with that Miss Branson?" He kept his voice firm.

Lexi stiffened her back with his tone. He spoke for the first time with her. He didn't seem too soft, but he was very reserved. She concealed her anxiety and turned to Caroline who was standing beside her. "Can we talk about this?" she muttered glaring at Klaus. And then she walked into another room.

Caroline threw an awkward smile at Klaus who sighed back showing his irritation.

As soon as she got into the bedroom, Lexi closed the door behind and scowled at Caroline. "What is wrong with you Care?" she half-yelled. "You are making decisions out of stupidity!"

"He loves me, Lexi." Caroline said calmly.

"And he left you alone." Lexi snapped. "Three years back. Did you forget that?"

"Nope." Caroline smiled. "He did leave me. I know. He just wants me safe."

"Safe—my foot!" Lexi cussed rolling her eyes. "What will you do if he left you after your marriage?"

"He wouldn't." Caroline replied patiently. She knew how much nervous Lexi was about her. "Lexi, please trust me. Nik is not what you think he is. You know that don't you?" she stressed on the latter part.

Lexi knew that like just fine.

Still Caroline didn't know why she was not happy with her decision.

Sighing out loudly, Lexi surrendered. "Fine." She groaned. "But if he does anything wrong—"

"He wouldn't." Caroline gave her toothy smile, and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Lexi."

"Whatever." The older one grumbled and patted her back. When Caroline pulled away, she asked after contemplating within. "You could have informed me or left the place without telling me or something like that." She raised a brow. "Why are you trying to convince me?"

"Because you are my family, Lexi." Her cousin replied smoothly. "And I care what you think."

Lexi squinted at her, knocked her face playfully. "Girl, you're just good at words."

Giving her a crooked smile, Caroline kissed on her cheek and walked out from the room happily.

* * *

Klaus grew bored of sitting alone in the room. He didn't understand why Caroline was being too conventional. It is her life. She can do whatever she wants, and marry whomever she likes. It is not like Caroline and Klaus had to depend on Lexi their whole lives.

Still he would stay patient. Anything for her.

She deserves it.

A smile crept to his lips as he stared at the ground. Suddenly his phone buzzed snapping him out of his world.

"Hello?"

 _"Klaus, it's me. Marcel."_

"What is it?" he frowned.

 _"Stefan—he is in Mason's custody."_ Klaus closed his eyes, cussing loudly. He stood up as his sub-ordinate went on. _"Mason traced out and found that you're alive. He's just taunting me to lure you."_

Klaus growled. "Our gang dispersed, right?" He then saw Caroline coming from the other room. She frowned quickly at his foul mood.

 _"We did. But he managed to get information from one of us, Maddox. And Mason killed him."_ Marcel said in an apologetic tone. _"Stefan came to inform you, but he—"_

That was what he wanted to say last night. But Klaus didn't let him speak in front of Caroline. He didn't expect Stefan brought this kind of news.

"Marcel, at least tell me one good point now?" Klaus glanced at her as she gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

 _"Mason is in Seattle, waiting to deal with you personally."_

"Of course, he is." Klaus exhaled. "I'm coming there."

 _"Ok. I'll gather our men."_

"If possible bring some help from outside. They should be professional killers." Klaus gritted his teeth.

He was burning with pure rage and equally he was anxious about Stefan.

Caroline looked like she was terrified to hear that. But he couldn't help it.

After hanging up the call, Klaus sighed looking at her.

"What's wrong Nik?" she asked clutching his arm. By that time, Caroline got used for the name Nik. Also Klaus suggested that name as it makes him think less vicious about himself. Caroline obviously was having no problem to call him with that name.

"Mason got Stefan."

Caroline gasped, widening her eyes. "He's fine, right?"

"No idea." Klaus shrugged helplessly. "I—" he rubbed his forehead.

Caroline patted his hand soothingly. "It is ok. We can save him."

Klaus gave her a pointed look and shook. "Not we love, but me."

"But—"

He pressed his index finger to her lips to shush her. Grasping her chin, Klaus pecked on her mouth. "I love you." He droned against her and found her smiling. "I'll come back for you."

"Lexi's going to get married in three days."

"I remember. I'll try to come before that day."

"Be safe, Nik." She nodded.

Klaus glanced at Lexi who came out crossing her arms across her chest. "I will." He replied in a soft voice and kissed her forehead before he walked out without turning back.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Klaus snapped at Marcel.

"Only twenty men. Security is tight." He replied looking through binoculars. "We can break through I guess." Marcel then got a text. "Our trackers said that Stefan is here inside. But Mason is not."

"He'll come in the end, Marcel." Klaus claimed smugly. "We should drain his resources, first."

"I'm going to pass order." Marcel nodded and called someone.

In about thirty seconds, firing started at the villa where Mason's men were walking around.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, watched them coldly, who was at opposite, abandoned building. Mason's men were startled but soon started to attack aimlessly.

Within five minutes, the sounds of bullets died.

Klaus patted on Marcel's shoulder and sighed at him to follow.

* * *

Soon they entered efficiently after damaging the security system. Few men hid inside and the killers those were hired by Klaus were finding them.

Klaus searched every room, and went to basement finally. Flipping on the lights he spotted his friend in a pretty bad shape. He was being tied and was in blood. Quickly Klaus paced towards him.

"Stefan!"

His friend growled while opening his eyes.

"Klaus?" he mumbled groggily.

"Thank god." Klaus sighed in relief and grasped his shoulders, leaned him against cold stony wall.

Stefan coughed out some blood. "Oh, I'm still alive?" he tried to joke.

Klaus huffed out. "Yep." He undid the restraints. "You have to, because you're going to be my best man at my wedding."

Stefan raised his brows and snorted weakly. "Of course. Credit goes to Caroline."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus helped Stefan to stand up. "Mason is still alive?"

"And waiting." Said a voice from the door.

Klaus cocked his head at that direction. His eyes were soon clouded with darkness watching the main person who led group of bastards to murder his family.

The dark haired guy was grinning widely. He was guarded by five men.

"I've been expecting you, Klaus Mikaelson." The man, Mason would probably be around forties. Klaus was hoping to see an old face. He took two steps and didn't stop smiling. "I saw you before, when you were a kid. A little girl was there beside you when my men attacked you both. I was there too, you know?"

Klaus clenched his fists.

"You're a survivor, Klaus. Otherwise you wouldn't have made it out." Mason said making a face.

"Oh, that I am." Klaus replied coldly.

"And yeah, years back I remember your brother Elijah came after me." Mason wrinkled his nose. "Poor him. He left me no choice. I told him that my rivalry was with your father. It was completely professional."

"You made it personal by attacking my whole family." Klaus retorted. "His family." He pointed at Stefan who was equally glaring at Mason.

Mason lifted his brows at Stefan. "Yours too?" He shrugged lightly. "Collateral damage." Turning to Klaus he continued, "But you should know I suggested your brother to leave this stupid revenge fantasy and behave like nothing existed."

Klaus was not at all interested to have this conversation with him. He was waiting for Marcel or others to find them.

"And I would have suggested you now, but—" Mason's Cheshire cat like smile faded as he said, "after considering that you destroyed almost everything I built and everyone I loved, I didn't like that idea of leaving you."

"It's not like you have a choice, Mason." Klaus muttered with a smirk.

Suddenly Mason's men were shot dead, and he turned around taking revolver from his coat.

Before he could attack Klaus shot his leg. He cried in pain and tripped down. Pacing near, Klaus pointed at revolver him.

There was some kind of satisfaction in Klaus' eyes.

"I was just waiting for this moment." He smirked as Marcel and other temporary killers surrounded them.

"Killing me isn't an easy thing." Mason muttered.

"I don't think so." Klaus buzzed. "Finding you isn't an easy thing, I agree as it took me many years to get you out. But killing is—" He signaled to the gang to stay outside. They left quietly taking Stefan with them.

"How much it costs to leave me alive?" Mason was still trying to manipulate even after everything.

"Bring my family back." He stated coldly. Mason sighed out in irritation. "No, right? So, you better die and say hello to them from my side."

"Now, you are—"

Klaus inhaled sharply and controlled himself. "Please shut up, Mason. I'm really tired ok? I have an anxious fiancé waiting for me at home and I have a wedding to attend. So meet you in hell."

With that he triggered a bullet at Mason.

* * *

"You told me that you would come before today!" Caroline growled and threw Klaus' suit on his face.

"Stefan's the reason for that, love." Klaus pointed at his friend who was doing his tie in front of mirror in Caroline's room. He raised his brows at his friend's blame. There were still light bruises on his face.

"I really don't care, ok? Don't call me again. I'll see you at wedding." She snapped grabbing her purse.

Lexi and Damon preferred to have a nice beach wedding. And Caroline was the maid of honor.

Important of all—she really was tempting him today. He didn't know why. He happened to came into a conclusion.

Klaus glanced at Stefan and pleaded him mentally to get out of the room. Stefan shook his head with a smile and moved out of the room.

"You really look magnificent today." Klaus complimented her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

Caroline frowned at him unaware of his thoughts. She was about to ask that but he closed her mouth with his swiftly.

Pulling her into breathless kisses, Klaus gained a moan from her side because of his sudden assault.

"My gloss is fading away, Nik." She complained with a pout.

"Let me help you to clean it up properly." He told smirking devilishly, and continued to kiss her.

Caroline involuntarily kissed him back with equal passion. She didn't understand why he suddenly jumped into this mood. Not like she wasn't really enjoying it. She loved the way his hands discovered her body through her dress.

Just like she remembered.

But she then remembered Lexi's orders.

She gasped when his lips were at her neck. "Lexi wouldn't appreciate if I'm late."

Klaus gave her a look and blew her a dimpled smile. "I promise you'll just make it in time."

* * *

Stefan watched pictures around the hall and decided to walk out to look at the surroundings.

Suddenly he bumped into someone at the entrance.

He frowned with a smile. "I remember you."

The brunette opened and closed her mouth while gaping at him. She was

"Coffee guy?" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Stefan hissed and quickly realized. "Yeah. You are the one I bumped into at that coffee shop."

"Yeah." she grinned. "Oh—by the way, what is your name?"

"Stefan." He introduced stretching out his arm.

That brunette shook his hand. "Katherine."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I came for Caroline."

 _"Nik!"_

Caroline's moan chimed throughout the house. Katherine widened her eyes in shock while Stefan bit his lip to control himself.

"She's a bit occupied." He commented wryly.

"Oh?"

 _"Nik! Oh Nik!"_

Katherine stood there in disbelief while Stefan grew inconvenient. "Um—would you like to show me around? I'm new to this place."

She blinked at him and snapped out of it. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Like Klaus promised they both made it on time. Caroline came out with some excuse for not picking up Lexi's call. Of course, Lexi wasn't too innocent to predict the truth. She could only glare at Klaus which he, of course, ignored nicely.

When she met Stefan again, Lexi talked to him well because she likes him somewhat.

Together all three of them—Lexi, Stefan, Caroline made up a story about the miracle—Nik got his voice.

Yep, Lexi actually helped them.

Damon was a bit suspicious, still was ok with it. The remaining who all knew Nik easily accepted and congratulated him for that.

* * *

Lexi's wedding happened very soon. Even her parents attended the wedding and saw their daughter after so many years. People enjoyed, danced, gave speeches about her and Damon.

The day went well like the way Caroline organized. Lexi and Damon were on their way to Los Angles and then some other place from there.

Now simply sitting in one of chairs, Caroline stared at the massive water body in front of her. She smiled taking Klaus' hand into hers.

"Everything's going to be normal from now on, isn't it?" she asked turning to him.

Klaus quivered his head as yes, and brought her hand to his lips.

"What's next?"

Klaus reminded her. "Soon we're going to get married. Then we can move to some other place."

Caroline laughed out. "And then?"

"We'll start a family."

She raised her brows. "Uh-huh?"

"We'll have so many kids." Klaus wiggled his brows, pointing his ten fingers. "These many at least?"

Caroline shook her head in astonishment. "Seriously!" Klaus nodded innocently. "No. Only two." She declared sternly.

"Two?" He twitched his lip showing his distaste.

"Two." Caroline confirmed. "You know, a boy and a girl. Both can look after each other."

Klaus stared at her. "But—" he raised again his ten fingers "—if you have these many kids, then our family can turn into mini army. What do you say?"

Caroline shook her head as no.

"Think about it, love." Klaus said smugly.

"Nik—" she warned him, hiding her smile.

"Imagine all ten kids around as you play piano while I'm making pan cakes for all of them in kitchen, across you."

She blushed and bit her lip, looking back as the waves reached the shore.

"Imagine all of them—"

Caroline closed her face, groaning loudly. "Please stop!"

"Fine." He laughed out triumphantly. "But we should try."

Caroline stood up and threatened him. "I'll leave now if you didn't stop."

Taking her wrist Klaus pulled her onto him, and made her sit across his lap. There was silence for a minute before he spoke. "You made my life normal. Thank you for that."

She smiled coyly. "I didn't. You anchored yourself to this path. Or else it wouldn't be possible."

Klaus brushed her blonde hair from face. "Maybe." He cooed and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Caroline curled her hands around his neck and placed her forehead against his. "I love you."

Klaus put his hands on her waist and smiled broadly. "I love you too."

 ** _0o Chapter 10 o0_**

 ** _End_**

* * *

So- here's the last shot. Hope all are entertained.

Thanks for leaving comments, following this mini story.

Please share your thoughts =)

Dylan

* * *

Inspired songs-

1\. Bullet with butterfly wings - Smashing Pumpkins

2\. Pretty little gangster - Ryder

3\. Drag me down - One direction


End file.
